The present invention relates to a better mousetrap. More particularly, the invention is directed to a unitary, throw-away mousetrap of the single-use type.
Heretofore, it has been the common practice to employ reusable mousetraps of the type which require the user to discard a first rodent and to retrieve the trap for subsequent and repeated reuse. While it may appear that such procedures would have inherent economies, there are clearly objectionable features in this kind of device. The subject improved mousetrap not only obviates the need to deal with the trap itself once the mouse has been caught, but is so fashioned that there is no need at any time physically to view the rodent in its final position.
The trapped mouse and the single-use mousetrap of the invention may be discarded without one's ever even viewing the mouse. These features of the improved mousetrap of the invention have very obvious advantages which need not be related in detail.
It is a principal feature of the present invention that there is provided an improved mousetrap of the type which is discardable after a single use.
A related feature of the invention is that the mousetrap is fabricated of relatively inexpensive materials so that the discarding of the trap after only a single use is practically feasible.
An inherent structural feature of the invention is that the mousetrap is fabricated of cardboard or similar materials and may be shipped in a space-conserving flat configuration.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it is conveniently fabricated from a single, flat planar sheet of cardboard or similar material. In a preferred embodiment of the invention a scent-producing agent is incorporated in or on the structural board of the trap to serve as a mouse attractant.
It is a structural feature of the mousetrap of the invention that it is readily erected from a planar blank to form a housing including a floor and a surmounting roof.
A related structural feature of the mousetrap is that the housing includes integrally formed front and rear endwalls or closures which may be positioned in place after use of the trap to obviate viewing of the contained rodent.
Another feature of the mousetrap is that it may be readily and quickly assembled for use without any tools and without any special mechanical aptitude or expertise.
Yet another feature of the improved mousetrap of the invention is that it includes as an inherent component a scent producing agent for attracting the mice.
A related feature of the invention is that it may be used both with and without the incorporation of additional baits such as bacon or cheese, etc.
Yet another practical advantage of the mousetrap of the invention is that it may be placed in any desired location without any concern of possible injury to furniture or furnishings, food cabinets, clothing, etc.
It is an important practical advantage of the mousetrap of the invention that it constitutes a completely "hands-off" device and method, it being necessary at no time that the mouse be either viewed or manipulated in any way.
other and further objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become evident upon a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the drawings.